Katarina's Hat Trick
by Work My Wood
Summary: Red Card Katarina is summoned onto the Fields of Justice, and finds herself unprepared. How will she handle?


_Feels great to be writing again, after what… a year? Just wrote this, and had a lot of fun. Hope y'all enjoys ^^_

* * *

Cheering filled the Institute of War as Striker Ezreal shot a goal into the Noxian's goal. Powered with a mystic shot, there was no way the goalkeeper could've reacted in time. The score was now 1-0 with just twenty minutes left in the game, and it was definitely starting to look in the other team's favor. In the pub, champions huddled together in front of the screens showing the game, eagerly watching. Drinks were served every minute, and many of the champions wore their jerseys for team spirit.

Away from the action, in one of the champion's quarters, small candles lit an otherwise dark room. A red haired figure stood over a bulky and muscular man. Katarina, the Sinister Blade, stood over the legendary Might of Demacia.

"Why do I have to wear this" complained Katarina as she looked at her clothes. She was dressed in a checkered referee's jersey, and tight black shorts, her exposed skin shining in the candlelight.

"Come on, it looks great on you!" exclaimed Garen as he sat up from the bed and embraced Katarina. He took in her aroma, the fragrant perfume she usually wore when they were together.

They were only casual partners, yet Katarina found herself spending more and more time with Garen. Katarina pushed Garen playfully onto the bed, and pounced on top of him. She moved her long red hair to her side as she passionately moved her lips to his. She moved her tongue gently around his mouth, and slowly moved her hands across his body. Her hands worked at the zipper of Garen's pants, and removed the belt in one swift motion. His pants came off to reveal a large thick member, which Katarina took in her hand. She gently stroked it, and licked the tip, her soft tongue barely touching the flesh. Garen's hips began to move towards Katarina, not able to sustain the teasing. With pity and amusement, Katarina took in the entirety of the cock in her mouth, savoring it. Her hand held the member at its shaft, and began moving her mouth in rhythm. Her soft, wet lips moved up and down the shaft at a steady pace, slowly reaching deeper and deeper into her mouth. Garen began clutching at the bed sheet. In a final motion, Katarina took in the whole of his member, her lips at the bottom of his thick shaft. She felt the familiar twitch of his cock, and felt the stream of cum and semen flow into her mouth. She savored the salty taste, and made a show of moving to along her mouth with her tongue, and eventually swallowing.

"Now is it my turn to enjoy?" Katarina spoke with a playful attitude, a drastic change from her usual serious demeanor as a champion of the league. She felt wet, and wanted a cock inside her. She was still dressed in her outfit, and Garen began moving his hands towards her pants. Katarina closed her eyes, and in a split second she found herself in a daze. Runic markings glowed around her, lighting the room in a bright blue hue. She became blinded by the bright light, and found herself being teleported.

"You have been summoned to the League of Legends, Sinister Blade". An announcer spoke, its voice bouncing off the large stone room. Katarina stood at the center, where magical energy was still channeling.

"What the hell?" Katarina was being summoned to a match already. She had just finished one, and expected to be able to relax for at least the rest of the night.

More teleportation occurred, and four other figures began materializing around her. Jax came forth, wielding his lamp post. Then Corki and Thresh, along with Amumu. Before Katarina could process, her entire team was summoned to the Fields of Justice, at the fountain of their base. Immediately, Corki and Thresh began moving towards the bottom lane. After grabbing a machete and several health potions Amumu moved towards his blue buff. Jax greeted Katarina, before going to his top lane.

"Don't worry, it'll be an easy win" the Grandmaster said, pocketing his single health potion. "By the way" he said, as he began walking calmly towards top lane, "I like your outfit".

Suddenly, Katarina realized she was still wearing her outfit from being with Garen. The scantily made checkered shirt and pants provided no protection whatsoever, and left her feeling even more bare than usual. She could only imagine what the spectators were thinking. She put on her boots, and made her way towards the middle lane. Hopefully, Jax was right and this match would end rather quickly.

As the minions mindlessly slashed at each other, the enemy Nidalee came into lane. She wore her classic skin, and began setting traps in the bushes.

"Ha, nice outfit Kat, is that supposed to be your new skin?" Nidalee laughed as she speared one of Katarina's blue minions right through the face.

Katarina ignore the remark, and tried to concentrate on the game. She steadily farmed with her bouncing blades, and made sure to be careful for ganks from the enemy jungler. Her gold was building up, and she recalled, purchasing more damage items.

The game went on, and Jax already had several kills on the enemy Ryze. Nidalee began exerting more pressure with her spears, now dealing almost half of her entire health on hit. She called for assistance, and Jax began making his way towards her lane.

He leaped onto her, and stunned Nidalee. Katarina quickly leaped and completely melted her health, grabbing the kill.

Over the next few minutes Katarina's team completely snowballed, dominating the purple team by over twenty kills. They were now just taking their time, grabbing objectives and minion kills. As Katarina was moving through the jungle she found her teammate Jax, finishing off the double golems.

"Told you it'd be an easy win" Jax said. He had a natural attitude of cockiness and arrogance, but Katarina had to admit he was an extremely skilled fighter. As she looked at Jax, she felt a weird sensation through her body. She felt attraction, but nothing like with Garen.

Jax had the same idea, and dropped his weapon to move towards Katarina. She was cornered to the wall of the jungle as Jax stared into Katarina's eyes.

He's trying to have sex in the middle of a match, she thought. No way would Garen ever do that, and taint his reputation.

Without hesitation Katarina's hands moved towards Jax, and lowered to his torso. The Grandmaster began taking off his clothing and armor, revealing his muscular body. Katarina dropped to her knees, and grabbed his large member. It was huge, she thought, much thicker than Garen's. Jax put his hand at the back of Katarina's head, motioning her towards the cock. She tried to take it in her mouth, but it was too thick to fit. She could only manage the tip, her tongue licking at it and tasting precum. Jax extended his arm and felt the assassin's firm breasts under the checkered jersey. They adjusted positions, and Jax was now holding Katarina against the wall, taking off her tight black shorts, revealing her light pink panties. Katarina stared playfully at Jax through his mask, bitting her lip as he removed the thin undergarment to reveal her soft pink lips. He played with her pussy with his strong hands, rubbing and teasing her with his fingers. Eventually, Katarina could not take it anymore, and moved his cock towards her opening. Jax complied, and his tip begun to penetrate. A wave of ecstasy and pleasure overcome her entire body as she felt the large cock move through her walls. She was extremely wet down there, yet even so the cock had a hard time entering. She felt brief pain before drowning in erotic pleasure when Jax penetrated deeper and deeper inside of her. The member completely filled her pussy, and she was moaning with pleasure. Jax lifted Katarina, and positioned her on her hands and knees. Jax took her from behind, penetrating even deeper. She grabbed at the jungle grass, looking back at her lover. Her entire body was in a stasis of pure pleasure as she approached her climax. He spread her legs wide, and she was lifted into the air, her hands holding at the stone walls. The light from the field shone on her pale light skin. Jax smacked at her ass, becoming red. Katarina moaned loudly, her gasps interrupted by the loud sound of Jax thrusting into her. Her breasts moved in rhythm with his thrusts, shaking.

He fondled her breasts roughly, and eventually he thrust his cock deep into her pussy. He pulled out, and Katarina happily took in the entirety of his semen into her mouth. Saliva and cum around her lips and mouth, a satisfied Katarina licked at the cock. She grabbed the seed from her chin with her fingers, and licked them dry.

She sucked on the thick cock with vigor. Trying to fit as much as possible, she squeezed the rest of his cum out. The feeling was intoxicating.

Katarina laid on the jungle grass, covered in cum. Her pussy felt raw from the pounding, and she savored the taste of his seed in her mouth. Away near the enemy base, Jax slammed his weapon into the enemy Ryze, completing his pentakill. The nexus exploded, and Katarina was teleported back to the institute in victory.

The next morning Katarina woke up sore and hurting. As she made her way to the mess hall, she found a large poster with her picture on it.

"RED CARD KATARINA" it read, with a picture of her lying on the grass naked, and covered with cum.

"Shit" she said, as she noticed the dozens of other posters around the hall.


End file.
